One Hundred & One Loves
by Koolgirlkat23
Summary: Ichigo looked at Rukia, this was going to be one hell of a fanfiction. For all of the IchiRuki fans these our little one shots designed to please from fluff to humor to SMUT.
1. Chapter 1: Valentines

It was a cool, brisk morning. The birds where chirping in delight as the sun finally began to show and the snow stopped. Ichigo could hear life coming back to the city, and he was even grateful to hear his father's annoying voice. These where the kind of days Ichigo liked the one part he hated though, was when you think it is going to be a perfect day you end up knowing it's not, because of something that happens on that day.

Unfortunately for Ichigo it was not a good day, this day included crestfallen faces of the girls he would have to turn down on the way home from school, in the classrooms, at his house, and even in the early morning. Todays events also included annoying school festivals. He kind of wished that his partner and secret love, Kuchiki Rukia, would help him turn away all those hormonal teenage girls so he could go back to his life with her.

He looked at the petite shinigami and sighed, _of course if she asked me to be hers I would have no objections and would go as far as saying 'I love you' . _Ichigo glared at the bed with those thoughts scolding himself for having such sappy thoughts about the midget. He would be happy though. Happier then ever before.

With that thought on his mind he looked at the reading girl on his bed and got up slowly to prepare himself for the day at school.

Rukia had watched him as he thought, she had seen the mix of emotions come over his face. She knew what he was thinking about. Today was the human holiday called Valentine's Day, Inoue had explained that boys that were single and highly thought of would be showered with gifts. Rukia had chuckled at that she had imagined Ichigo with tons of candies, she would probably ask for the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Please continue." Rukia said looking at Inoue seriously, Inoue had smiled at this and pointed at a sign that said _'Come to class D and C for the best Valentine's day festival ever!'_ "Well you see Kuchiki-San since our class got into the class festival we will be doing separate things, I will be cooking and you will be a Valentine's maid which means you smile and say 'How may I serve you Master-San!?' The person you tell that to will give you an order and you tell me got it?" Rukia nodded her head in understanding. She then asked innocently, "Inoue what do taken boys do with their girlfriends on Valentine's Day?" Inoue looked at Rukia and grinned, "He takes her out on dates and showers her with gifts, he tells her how much he loves her than kisses and hugs her." Rukia grinned and walked off.

Rukia got off of the bed and walked to the closet where her maid uniform was. She took it out and looked at the black and pink stripped sweet heart corset with cups meant to support her breasts. She then looked at the pink ribbon wrapped around the middle section of her body. The bottom puffed out going from black to the pink. Rukia sighed and slipped it out of the room and into the bathroom with her.

Downstairs Ichigo watched Yuzu make breakfast for himself, Rukia, Isshin, Karin, and herself. It smelt delicious and that was what was on his mind till rukia came trotting down in her sexy maid uniform. He watched as Rukia smirked and looked at Yuzu smiling, "It smells delicious Yuzu-chan I wish I could cook like you." Yuzu blushed and grinned, "Thank you Rukia-chan!"

After breakfast Isshin looked at Ichigo and Rukia as they left, "Ichigo! Make sure if you two decide to give me grand babies you do it right! No mutated grandchildren!" They both blushed and Ichigo turned around in time to see Karin knee him where it counts. Ichigo smirked and saluted at Karin. He turned around and walked off with Rukia falling suit.

"Oi! Ichigo you haven't commented on my uniform yet!" Rukia told him loud enough he swore he heard birds fly away. "I can't see anything with that trench coat on." Ichigo told her looking at the sky. He heard clothing rustling and then he felt at tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Rukia in that really tight fitting dress that went way to short on her. To him she looked wonderful. When she thought he had been staring too long she cleared her throat to stop him from looking at her creamy legs and exposed cleavage. Rukia smirked at Ichigo's eyes traveled up her body and to her face. "You look good, Rukia." Ichigo said and they walked the rest of the way to school in silence only getting stopped by a few girls on the way.

When they made it into the classroom Ichigo couldn't help but notice his so called friends staring at Rukia like she's prey to them. He gave them all a glare that could kill a million and they all looked away. "Ichigo look it all looks so wonderful!" Rukia squealed. Ichigo rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. He then heard Keigo yell, "Kuchiki-San! Be mine forever and ever!" Keigo ran towards Rukia so vastly that Ichigo barely had time to stop him much less hurt him. Keigo ended up on the ground so that Rukia had to bend down on her knees to look at Keigo. "I'm sorry I can't be yo..." Is all Rukia got out before Keigo yelled, "Ichigo you bastard!" That ended with a hit and whimpering.

_This is going to be the longest day ever._Ichigo thought to himself, looking at the giant poster with a picture of Rukia and a few other maids. He sighed and looked at her excited eyes. _Yup one hell of a long day._

* * *

**STORY REQUEST!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous Idiots

**This little fic is called 'Jealous idiots'. STORY REQUESTS**

* * *

Every month Rukia would take a trip to the Soul Society and visit her brother and Renji. Ichigo noticed that she seemed way too happy when she got back. Now Ichigo wasn't one to assume things but she looked so happy he assumed Renji and her had hooked up. That made him upset and everytime he went into his inner world he saw it flooding a little more. He wanted Rukia to be his and his only, after all he was way to pitiful without her.

Thats why when Rukia came back from the trip he would confront her about it. At least that's what he thought he would do.

He laid himself on his bed and went into his inner world where he began to see Zangetsu and his hollow materialize. "Ichigo it's beginning to get too wet in here I fear that soon it will flood and I will drown and die along with you. You have to fix this." Zangetsu said seriously and gave Ichigo a long stare. "I have to agree with the old man it is raining way too much in this world. You're getting too weak I might have to come out and you know do her." Ichigo glared at his annoying hollow. "What so I do?" Ichigo looked at Zangetau pleadingly. "You have to confess what you think may not be true and she could love you too. If you don't confess you'll never know and we'll both die." Ichigo sighed and looked at the raging water, "Bye." He left his inner world and found Rukiansitting on his desk chair sound asleep.

He cleared his throat and got up slowly making sure not to wake her up. He was by her side in an instant and poked her stomach. "Oi, Rukia wake up." Ichigo watched as she shifted around and sighed her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey Ichigo, sorry I fell asleep." Rukia said smiling at him. "It's ok umm just will you listen to me real quick, please." Rukia looked at him nodding. "Sure, what's up?" "Well you see when people know each other and begin to connect... Shit I'm no good at this." Rukia watched with interest as his face turned seven shades of red at once. He was so cute sometimes. "We'll when people connect I mean I think we connect." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm stalling. Rukia I...I love you with all my heart and when I see you come back from the Soul Society and see you so fucking happy it makes me think that maybe you have a thing with Renji. And let me tell you my inner world is in bad shape because of that and I need reassurance and love." Ichigo mumbled the last part and looked at the ground he was sure his whole body was red from embarrassment.

Rukia on the other hand was moved to tears by Ichigo's confession and she was so happy. "Idiot, I love you so much more than you will ever know and this makes me so happy that you have admitted your feelings. I truly do love you." And with that Ichigo pulled Rukia close and slowly moved his head down watching as her eyes closed he was so close when he heard the front door close and his father yell, "Ichigo I'm home! If you're trying to conceive please stop the girls don't need to hear or see that!"

Ichigo and Rukia blushed and quickly pulled away much to both of their disappointment. "Sorry Rukia, we'll have to continue later." Ichigo said staring into Rukia's eyes. Rukia nodded in agreement. She blushed and left the room.

_I'm so happy!_

* * *

**STORY REQUESTS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Twister

**This is called Twister after the game and I was inspired by IchRuki pic enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia looked at the television with huge eyes. She had just seen the most exciting game ever played. She looked at the orange hair boy next to her and eyed him. "OI! Ichigo what was that game on the television! It looked really fun!" Ichigo looked up from his homework for a millisecond before going back to it. Rukia noticed that Ichigo wasn't paying attention to her and so she stood up and walked right in from of him.

"Ichigo explain to me what that was this instant or I'll hurt you!" Rukia said viciously with hard eyes. She smirked when she heard Ichigo gulp an look up at her. "Rukia that game was called Twister, now can you shut up." Rukia glared any him then smiled, "Ichigo let's invite everyone over and play!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you even know how to play?" Rukia shook head read no and looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, It is played on a large plastic mat that is spread on the mat has four rows of large colored circles on it with a different color in each row: red, yellow, blue and green. A spinner is attached to a square board and is used to determine where the player has to put their hand or foot. The spinner is divided into four labeled sections: right foot, left foot, right hand and left hand. Each of those four sections is divided into the four colors."

"After spinning, the combination is called and players must move their matching hand or foot to a circle of the correct color. A person is eliminated when they fall or when their elbow or knee touches the mat." Ichigo finished off and sighed. "Allright, I'll call Inoue and Arisawa, you call everyone else, okay." Ichigo watched her walk away and sighed and slowly slumped off to call all of their friends

* * *

Two hours later everyone was at the Kurosaki Residence sitting around the board. "Kuchiki-San can go first since she called us here!" Inoue called out, Rukia nodded and stood up flattening out her shorts which Ichigo told her to wear. Rukia turned the arrow and her left foot landed on red and her right on green. Her hands on yellow and blue. Ichigo looked at her awkward position and laughed only noticed by Rukia who said, "Ichigo since you think this is so funny, why don't you try?" He paled when that suggestion was made and when everyone agreed to it.

"Why me?" Ichigo muttered under his breath while turning the arrow. He quickly blushed when he saw what he had turned. His hands on red and green and his feet on yellow and blue. Rukia hadn't seen the spinner but she sure as hell felt Ichigo's warm body heat right above her.

Rukia turned her head and blushed he was right above her almost two inches apart. "This is your fault midget." Ichigo whispered with a grin. "Shut up strawberry, just be glad it's me your on top of." Rukia said with a smirk as Ichigo's face doubled in color. "Shut up. Tatsuki your turn." Ichigo called and Tatsuki glared at him. She ended up being far away from them and within 30 minutes of the game Rukia felt her arms begin to weaken and that wasn't good. Apparently Ichigo was on the same page as her and his arms 'slipped out' from under him squashing Rukia in the process.

They got up quickly and saw that they were free from the curse of the Twister. Rukia giggled, "Ichigo look at all of them! It's so funny." Ichigo grinned down at her and whispered, "Want to go get some food and let everyone take a break. Rukia nodded her head she quickly went to get food with Ichigo following shortly behind her.

"Ichigo this has been the best game every thanks to you. I love it!" Ichigo blushed and sighed, would he be able to tell Rukia his true feelings. Yes he would they weren't going to go anywhere without it. We'll I love you." Ichigo said softly, he saw the look of pure show on her face before smirking. "Took you long enough idiot." And in and instant Rukia was in Ichigo's arms kissing him. "I love you too." Rukia said when they stopped. Ichigo grinned and pointed at the food, "Let's go my sexy midget." Rukia blushed and ran out of the kitchen with a plate of food with Ichigo following her. To think this all stared over a game of Twister.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And STORY REQUESTS please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Rukia-Chan!

**Sorry I'll have the story request done in a few days here's a new one though.**

**STORY REQUEST!**

* * *

Ichigo scowled at the people in his house today it was Rukia's birthday and she had invited their friends from school to come. Right now Rukia was talking to Inoue about the mall or something either way Rukia looked delighted. Ichigo's scowl tenfold when Rukia turned around and smirked at him sticking her tongue out. Ichigo glared at her and then looked around for something to do to occupy his time. He found Ishida sitting on the table in the same predicament as himself.

"Yo." Ichigo said walking over to Ishida. Ishida looked at Ichigo for a second before looking back at his juice. "What do you want Kurosaki?" Ishida asked icely. "I'm bored , and Rukia's talking to Inoue or something. "You came to me, why?" Ishida asked. "You look bored too." Ichigo replied. "Are you fucking Kuchiki-San?" Ishida asked nonchalantly much to Ichigo's shock. "Where the hell did you get that Idea?" Ichigo yelled in a hushed voice. "The way you two act around each other or maybe it's that she's eyeing you like your her prey and she is the predator who smelt blood."

Ichigo blushed and was thankful when he saw Rukia walking that way because he wanted to stop that uncomfortable conversation that they were having. "Ichigo it's cake time and Yuzu-Chan made it!" Rukia said excitedly then she looked at her skirt, wishing it wouldn't go up before jumping in the air. Ichigo mouth hung open when he saw Rukia's lacy, sexy painties. He blushed and Rukia noticed and blushed too. "Ok it's time for Kuchiki-San to blow out the candels." They heard Inoue say from the other room.

When Rukia sat down to blow out the candels Ichigo was ushered by Chizuru to stand next to Rukia. "Ichigo..." Rukia whispered with wide eyes. "Hmm?" Ichigo asked looking at her beautiful angelic face. "Why do I blow out the candles?" With that Ichigo fell flat on his ass. "You don't know?!" Ichigo asked standing up. Rukia shook her head and glared at him. "Tell me." Ichigo sighed and whispered in her ear, "You make a wish when you blow the candles out the way I learned it is you tell someone you trust with your life that wish." Rukia nodded her head and looked at the candles. She sucked in air and blew all of them out lightly.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo and curved her finer telling him to bend down. "I wish to learn all of the traits in the human world alongside you, Ichigo." Rukia said with a genuine smile on her face. Ichigo smiled at her and began to bend down. Their lips were a meter away before Inoue brought her hand over to the cake and pushed causing the cake frosting got all over Rukia's vest and upper cleavage. "Inoue, what the hell?" Ichigo said looking at the shocked Rukia's face then her cleavage. _She looks good enough to eat. _Ichigo thought forcing himself to look at the rest of the group and not her wondrous cleavage. "I'm sorry I was trying to reach for my juice and knocked down the cake!" Rukia looked at her frosting covered chest. "It's ok I just need to go take a quick shower. You may eat the cake." And with that Rukia ran upstairs.

The group stood in silence for a few minutes and then Ichigo sighed, "I'm going to go help her." He left and the remaining party members laughed at the meaning. "Ichigo has no idea does he?" Tatsuki said laughing next to Mizuro and Keigo. Even Sado smiled. "Let's eat some cake then." Keigo suggested and they all jumped to action.

Ichigo entered his room to here the shower running. He wanted to go in there. He'd probably get hit but if he didn't and he was able to run his hands up her thighs and listen to her moan his name why he... No he couldn't think about that when the oh so tempting Kuchiki Rukia was in your shower, naked. "Dammit." Ichigo mumbled and laid himself on his bed. Rukia came out a few minutes later to find what appeared to be a sleeping Ichigo. She sighed and let go of the towel and went to find a new shirt.

Ichigo heared the towel fall and he felt his pants tighten as he opened one of his eyes to see Rukia's bare body. Rukia quickly slid her lingerie on and then her new clothes. "Ichigo wake up we have to join them." Rukia said leaning over him as he purposely opened his eyes slowly. "Kay." Ichigo said blushing and got up. They quickly went down stairs with Ichigo blushing the color of Renji's hair. "So how did it go, against the wall, on the floor, perhaps in the..." Keigo didn't get to finish what he was saying because Ichigo's fist slammed into his face sending him flying. "That's enough." Ichigo said with a red face.

"Kuchiki-San how about you open the presents we got you." Mizuro said with a smile. Rukia nodded her head like a child and took Ichigo's hand running to the presents. Ichigo blushed for what seemed like the 5th time this afternoon. Rukia sat down and looked at them blushing. In the Soul Society this never happened and today Rukia was excited to say the least. Beside the cake incident she has had the perfect birthday.

Rukia looked at her friends and opened the presents. Most of them had been Chappy themed. When it was Ichigo's turn to present his gift he froze up and pulled out a black box and handed it to Rukia. Rukia opened it and found a beautiful diamond necklace with a violet stone in the middle. She gasped when she found a note: _Love's definition is an intense felling of deep emotion. But I feel that does not fit how much I love you. There is not a word to even describe how I feel about you so I'm just going to go with love. Rukia Kuchiki I'm in love with you, don't ever forget that. _She dropped the box and ran to Ichigo and hugged him. "God Ichigo I love you so damn much!" Rukia said with tears in her eyes.

Ichigo smiled at the petite girl hugging him and leaned down when she faced him. Their lips slowly crashed together. It may have only lasted a few seconds but both of them felt waves of lightening going through them. They heared cheering and they looked at their friends. "I thought they were already." Keigo said confused. Everyone shook their heads. "Well let's leave them to it." Tatsuki said and everyone but a heart broken Inoue.

After everyone said their goodbye'. Rukia was pressed up against the wall by Ichigo. Ichigo kissed her softly at first with Rukia responding then Rukia had to wrap her legs around Ichigo's waist and their kiss became hungry and lusty. They broke for air and Ichigo began to give Rukia wet kisses on her neck causing Rukia to gasp and moan in pleasure. "Wait, Ichigo. Your dad. Commminggggg. Hommme. Soon." Rukia moaned as Ichigo continued his assault. "Not tonight something about a meeting." Rukia nodded and let her mind go blank.

Ichigo pressed her against another wall kissing her he licked her lips for entrance and when she gasped he was granted it he began to explore her mouth and in a few moments Rukia did to. Rukia started tugging Ichigo's shirt up and when she completed her task she threw it towards the other wall and placed her hands on his washboard abs.

Not long after that Rukia's shirt joined Ichigo's and she blushed when he smirked at her bra, "Sexy." Ichigo slid his hand up to Rukia's breast and cupped it. Massaging it he kissed Rukia. Rukia began to grind against Ichigo's arousal in response causing them to break lip lock and moan out each other's names. Ichigo squeezed Rukia again causing her to squeak.

Rukia became frustrated that she couldn't feel Ichigo's warm hand and took his hands off of her. Ichigo immediately stopped sucking her neck and looked guilty. "Sorry! If you want to stop we can." Rukia smiled and shook her head. She placed Ichigo's hands on her bra clasp. Ichigo felt stupid and blushed kissing her neck while focusing on getting her bra unclasped.

Once Ichigo took her bra off he dropped it and looked at her breast. They were so perky and well shaped. Rukia blushed and said, "I'm not huge but... Oh god Ichigo!" During Rukia's speech Ichigo attached his mouth to her nipple and played with the other. Rukia began to grind harder and she became to wet to bare.

"Ichigo let's go upstairs!" Rukia moaned and Ichigo nodded. On the way upstairs Ichigo pinned her to the stairs wall and kissed her senselessly. Ichigo put his hand under her skirt and began to kneed her clit. "Oh god Ichigo!" Rukia gasped and she watched as he removed her skirt and his pants.

He quickly took them upstairs and laid them in bed. Ichigo fell on top of Rukia and slid down her body to remove her panties. He quickly got to work and massaged her inner thighs. He heard Rukia moan and he left wet kisses all over her inner thighs. Ichigo gripped Rukia's thighs and placed a wet kiss on her clit. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted gripping the covers. Ichigo licked up and down her wet slit making her shake and scream under him.

He quickly licked up and down her slit creating friction. "Ichigo!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs and climaxed. Rukia pushed him back up and she looked at him with lusty eyes. "Ichigo I need you now." Rukia told him and Ichigo lined up with her. He gave her a questioning look that meant if she was sure. She nodded and with one quick thrust he broke through her virginity.

Rukia let out a light screech, clawing Ichigo's shoulders making him bleed. "Are you ok Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a controlled voice even though he wanted to pound deep in her. "Yeah just take it slow, it shouldn't hurt next time." Ichigo blushed and slowly thrust in and out of her. Ichigo groaned and he was sure he couldn't last any longer. Good thing Rukia was on board with him. "Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo." Rukia moaned over and over again.

They could feel it coming on and their souls meant for one perfect moment as they climaxed."Ob god Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as they writhed against each other's bodies.

After they calmed Ichigo slid out of her. "I love you Rukia." Rukia smiled and said, "I love you too." They drifted off into a dreamless sleep holding each other.

Later that night Isshin walked in to find a heap of Ichigo and Rukia's clothing. Isshin smiled and yelled. "I wants lots of grandbabies!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please review and favorite!**

**STORY REQUESTS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Rukia

**I hope you like this! **

**STORY REQUESTS!**

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the park surrounded by shinigami. "Shit! Where's Rukia?!" Ichigo asked concerned about his best friend and partner. "Gin appeared last night and took you out. He took Rukia back to Hueco Mundo and left you here to be found." Explained Byakuya who had a poker face as usual.

"What the hell open the gateway then." Ichigo said. "Well you see umm since your body is, how do I tell you this, your body is deteriorating because of how much reiatsu ou have. If you were to go on the trip it would kill you." Explained Renji scratching his head he knew Ichigo and Ichigo would rather die then have Rukia killed. Yamamoto cleared his throught, "Kurosaki Ichigo would you accept being the captain of squad 5 with Kuchiki Rukia being your lieutenant." Ichigo thought for a second he was always saying he would die for Rukia and he would. Plus now he could be with her forever.

"I accept." Ichigo stated and gulped. "Wait can I come back when ever I want?" Ichigo asked and Yamamoto nodded. "Ok." And with that Ichigo's world went black for a minute. When he awoken he found himself in Shingami uniform. "Now go save Rukia." Renji said and Ichigo nodded as th. Pathway began to form. He quickly ran to the other side.

Ichigo focused on Rukia's reiatsu and he found it in a matter of seconds. Ichigo quickly shunpoed to her to be stopped by two fighting arrancars he watched as a female one with half a mask handed the other one it's ass. Ichigo watched the fight and after the female finished off the other she sniffed the air, "Who goes there." She shouted and Ichigo jumped in front of her. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said. "Well I'm Rin!" She said cheerfuly. "I have to go save someone important to me so I have to go." Ichigo said hoping he didn't get followed by her. "Ok Ichigo-Kun! Have fun!" She shouted as Ichigo flew away.

Ichigo soon found a tower and smashed through the walls at top speed when he was stopped by a glowing light. "What the hell?" Ichigo asked and then he felt something pierce his shoulder he turned and found the arrancar from earlier. He took out Zangestu and watched as she pulled back to hit him again. He dogged the next attack and quickly slashed her arm. He watched as her arm grew back. "You can't stop me!" Rin shouted and laughed. Ichigo began to dodge al of her attacks at a fast rate. He looked for an opening and saw that her lower body wasn't as fast. Ichigo quickly found an opening and slashed Zangetsu into her legs, she went down and Ichigo cut her head off.

In the other room Gin was grinning at Aizen and he sat infront of Rukia. "Play time Rukia-Chan." He watched as Rukia's eyes grew wide and terrified. "Where shouI'd I touch you first..." Ichigo broke down the door and said, "Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo shupoed to Rukia and grabbed her by the waist before anyone could react. "Don't let him escape!" Ordered Aizen and hundreds of hollows followed them.

"Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo asked holding her close. He felt Rukia nod and he looked at her. "Uhh... Rukia I have to tell you something." Ichigo said knowing Rukia would hit him and call him an idiot. "What is it Rukia asked snuggling into Ichigo. "I'm dead." Ichigo said bluntly. Rukia's eyes widened and tear streamed down her face. "You idiot I get caught for a day and you die!" She yelled Ichigo bit his lip and said, "I would have died anyway because my body was deteriorating." Ichigo said and Rukia hit him. "Idiot!" "Your also my new lieutenant and I'm captain of squad five."

Rukia's eyes widened and she hugged Ichigo. "Ichigo I don't want to ever leave you. I...I love you!" Rukia blushed and Ichigo almost dropped them. He looked at Rukia and leaned closer and closer. Until ther lips met creating a perfect pure essence. "I love you too." Ichigo said.

He opened the gate to the human world end found himself as happy as when his mom was alive.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I'll have story request up in a few days.**

**STORY REQUESTS!**


	6. Chapter 6: As requested: Dancing Shoes

**I hope you like this! **

**STORY REQUESTS!**

* * *

Ichigo looked at the poster Rukia was currently holding up in front of him. It read: _Dance of the Moonlight Angels. _"No way in hell am I taking you to that, much less teaching you how to dance." Ichigo said glaring at the form. "Ichigo come on please it will be fun!" Rukia said smiling. "Why me?" Ichigo muttered under his breath. "I'm going to keep asking all day if you don't and I'll even go as far as telling at of my friends at school that you're taking me." Rukia said glaring at the orange haired man in front of her. Ichigo looked terrified at the idea and quickly stood on his feet. "Fine I'll teach you how to." Rukia smiled and jumped up standing in front of him.

"So we have to be close." Ichigo muttered blushing as he pulled Rukia close to him and took her hand in his. Rukia blushed and began to breath heavily as she felt the warmth of Ichigo's body. "Then what." Rukia asked gulping. "You go one." Ichigo led and took a step forward and closed his feet. Rukia blushed at their close proximity as they danced. "Two." Ichigo took a step back. "And three." Ichigo stepped to the side. The repeated that a few times.

Rukia ended up tripping over a pencil that had "rolled" over onto the floor (Kon) and brought down Ichigo with her. Rukia gasped as her head hit the ground and Ichigo landed on his arms just in time because any further and their lips would have touched.

"Oi, Rukia you ok?" Ichigo asked looking at her features and then her tempting pink lips. Rukia blushed. "Yeah, let's continue this tommorow, ok?" Rukia said watching as Ichigo got up and held his hand out to help her. She took it and they both blushed at the touch. "Ok, let's head downstairs so we can eat before the old man gets home." Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo out as he left.

"Ichi-nii, what was that crash upstairs?" Yuzu asked while stirring the soup she was making. "Rukia fell down." Ichigo said blushing, Karin made a noise like she didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. "Rukia-Chan will you-" "Papa's hommmmmeeeeeee!" Ichigo heard Isshin yell from the front door. "Dammit." Ichigo muttered under his breath an waited for his father to come running in. "IIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Isshin exclaimed as he came barreling towards Ichigo. Ichigo stepped out of the way and punched him in the face.

Rukia watched in interest as Isshin went running over to the picture of Masaki. "Our sons so mean." Rukia heard Isshin whimper. "Rukia-Chan do you mind getting me some basil, please?" Yuzu asked smiling politely at Rukia. "Sure Yuzu-Chan." Rukia looked through the herb cabinet and quickly found it. "Here you go Yuzu-Chan." Rukia smiled and gave Yuzu the herb.

Rukia sat down with the rest of the Kurosaki family for dinner and smiled at the soup she was made. This family was always so warm, unlike at the Soul Society. "Oi Rukia stop staring at your food and eat it." Ichigo said with a grin. "I was blowing on it not staring at it." Rukia said blushing. "That didn't look like you were blowing on it." Ichigo said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I was to." Rukia said and crossed her arms. "Rukia blowing and staring are completely different things." Ichigo said then blew warm air on Rukia's face. Rukia blushed and glared at him as he continued to blow air on her. "Ichigo stop blowing air on me!" Rukia yelled trying to stop the embarrassment of it feeling good.

Karin gave Yuzu a knowing look and watched as the two playfully fought. "That's my Rukia-Chan don't let him **push you down** like that you have to **straddle him** to win!" Ichigo blushed at the double meaning and stood up. "What the hell old man don't go giving her ideas!" "I wasn't giving her ideas I was just making sure she **rode **out the fight." Isshin said laughing like a child. "Oh dear Masaki Ichigo has turned into a pervert!" Isshin yelled and ran to the picture of Masaki again.

Ichigo sat down and looked at Rukia who was also blushing as hard as he was. "I'm going to bed." Rukia said fidgeting and ran upstairs to Karin and Yuzu's room. Ichigo blushed and put his bowl along with Rukia's into the sink. He ran upstairs and into his room.

The next day Rukia was sitting with Inoue, Tatsuki, and some other girls. They were discussing random topics until the dance was brought up. "Kuchiki-San, are you going to the dance?" Inoue asked and saw the very apparent blush on Rukia's face as she nodded. "That's great Kuchiki-San! Who are you going with?" Chizuru asked excitedly. Rukia blushed again and looked up at Ichigo's spot on the roof. Their eyes met and they blushed looking away from each other. "Ich... Kurosaki." Rukia's voice was almost not audible so no one noticed her correction. "Your going to the dance with Kurosaki-Kun!" Every girl except Inoue and Tatsuki squealed.

They got some strange looks from the guys on the roof and Rukia saw Ichigo stand up and run down to where they were. "Do you even know how to dance, Kuchiki-San?" Inoue said trying to hide the sneer that was waiting to come out. Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo. "Rukia can I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth as Rukia nodded. Rukia got up excused herself and followed Ichigo.

"Rukia what the hell did you tell them?!" Ichigo hissed. "That you were taking me to the dance." Rukia said crossing her arms. "Great now I'm going to have even shittier day when they all tell the guys." Ichigo said and punched the wall above her head and kept it there. "We'll what did you expect me to do!" Rukia asked blushing at the way Ichigo was with her. "Tell them no one." Ichigo said smartly. "Well then they'll think I lied to them when I show up with you!" Rukia yelled in a hushed voiced. "That's better then being embarrassed!" "Well it's not my fault I didn't want a big breasted bimbo to go with you!" Rukia yelled. "I don't even find that attractive!" _You're much more_ _attractive. _Ichigo thought eyeing her skirt edge. "Well what do you find attractive!" Rukia shouted and she was sure even the people on the roof could hear her. "You, dammit!" Ichigo yelled and then closed his mouth blushing. "What?" Rukia asked with pink cheeks._  
_

"Dammit Rukia the only reason I agreed to give you dance lessons was because I wanted to be close to you. I love you so much." Ichigo said blushing. Rukia hooked her hands around Ichigo's neck and mashes their lips together. Ichigo closed his eyes and put his hands on Rukia's waist. Once they broke the kiss Rukia smiled. "Your going to be kissing me for a long time." Ichigo gave Rukia a sexy smirk and kisses her again. "You know it." "I love you idiot."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**STORY REQUESTS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Valentines 2

**I hope you like this! **

**STORY REQUESTS!**

* * *

Ichigo sighed and sat at the table that Rukia assigned to him. The teacher had only given the girls something to do. "Master-San, are you having fun?" Rukia asked with a sweet, innocent, and totally fake smile. "Sure. Why'd you call me Master-San?" Ichigo asked trying to hide the fact that the outfit she was wearring aroused him. "It's my role, please just go with it." "What maid are you suppose to be? Usually there is the sweet and inoccent one, the sexy one, the boss, the devious, and the childlike one." Keigo said sitting next to Ichigo at the table. Rukia bent down and whispered in Ichigo's ear, "There is no sweet and sexy one? That's the one I'm suppose to be."

Ichigo gulped when he felt her breathing on his ear. "Your fine Rukia. Just keep playing your role." Rukia stood up and Ichigo could have sworn on his life that Rukia's skirt had gotten shorter because his hands just wanted to- "Master-San would you like anything to drink?" Rukia said blushing and she parted her legs a bit watching as Ichigo' s arousal became harder. "Oh no!" Rukia screeched as she "dropped" an empty bowl. "I've got it." Ichigo said and bent down to pick up the broken pieces. Ichigo looked up slightly when he thought he could see Rukia's panties. He almost got a nosebleed when he saw white lacy panties he saw her long creamy leg connected to that.

Once he realized he had been staring to long he blushed and stood up walking alongside Rukia to the trash can. "How'd I do?" Rukia asked him with a smirk. "Fine." Ichigo said blushing. "Attention all students in classes C and D, at the end of the day everyone is required to participate in 7 minutes in heaven!" Their teach yelled through a megaphone.

Rukia heard Ichigo gulp and looked at him. "Ichigo, what'a seven minutes in heaven?" Rukia asked with innocent eyes. Ichigo blushed and he saw at least twenty girls approaching him. "You get stuffed into a closet for seven minutes and do whatever you want. Intimate actions are usually what happeneds." Ichigo said and tried to find an escape route from all of the girls. "Oi. Ichigo will you play seven minutes in heaven with me?" Rukia asked cocking her head to the side while blushing. Ichigo blushed and nodded he would rather have lose his virginity with her in a closet then get taken into the closet with one of these girls.

Rukia saw all the other girls approaching Ichigo and in two quick steps she was in his arms. Ichigo blushed at the hug but wrapped his arms around Rukia holding her close. All the girls around them groaned at the embrace. "Ichigo I love you." Rukia muttered with a blush. "I love you too." Ichigo sighed and bent down to kiss her lips. They kissed and they heard cheers but also some saddened moans and gasps. Ichigo got up and smiled at Rukia._ I can't wait till seven minutes in heaven. _They thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**STORY REQUESTS!**


End file.
